


And Way Down We Go

by SL1M3RZ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 20 ft sound short but it aint, Also lots and lots of headcanons, But maybe you'll like it, Do I know what I'm doing? No., Human to Cybertronian Transformation, I'm adding tags as I go, If Shockwave can make Predacons come back to life he can make you into a cybertronian, Reader's fear is dramatized cause we need more people legit terrified of big 20 ft tall robots, Shockwave's also a lot more evil so hell yeah to that, UHhHH adding characters too, ambiguous timeline, cause I'm weak for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL1M3RZ/pseuds/SL1M3RZ
Summary: [This is pretty much just a reader/author insert, I guess read it if you're into robots][Also my first time writing a reader insert UH-]Please note: This fic is inspired by 2 other fics: The Experiment by SomebodyisAnonymous and Caught Red-Handed (But Did No Wrong) by Maesonry.You're life's decent. It's not bad, but it's not good. By the day you work a okay job for a janitorial cleaning service. You're good at it too. At night, you deal with the demons you have. Alright, scratch good but you find it good for yourself.Well, that was until a vacation trip goes haywire and you discover aliens.Plus side is that you don't necessarily need to pay rent anymore.





	1. Vacation Gone Awry

Looking to your keys, you huff as you shove the door closed. You’re tired after a long day of working and you just wanted to chill.  
‘Course, you couldn’t quite yet. So you shrug your bag down by the door and trudge to the sink in the kitchen, filling up a glass of water before you return to the living room. Swiping back the curtain, you feel at the soil of a dainty succulent before pouring the water.

Routine as usual. After you water the plant, you lean against the window sill, watching how the sun slowly crawled down the horizon. It was quiet, peaceful even. You could ignore how you were tired and hungry. Opting to watch the sunset from the comfort of your alright apartment. Your breathing was steady. The only sounds being the traffic [or what little] was outside. 

As if. You probably sat there for a few minutes before you turned and went to the kitchen. Rummaging before you settled on just yeeting a frozen pizza into the oven after turning it on, and setting a timer for the time to let it cook.  
Hell yeah. Frozen pizza, the best of pizza unless it’s freshly made.

So, as you wait for your pizza, you go to your room. You had some vacation time planned out and you were going.  
Going where? Hell if you knew. All you had planned was packing some clothes and a couple other things before you found a bus and just went. The only limit you put was staying within the states surrounding yours. And you bet you've been saving for this for a while. 

While there in your said room, you open your drawers and take out some clothing. You were going to be walking a lot so, as you stuck a toothpick in your mouth [fuck it, you can feel badass in dumb ways sometimes!] you find some reasonable clothes. Already, you ruled out shorts. If you fell down on your luck during the ‘trip’ you’d hate yourself. 

Then, you heard the timer ring.  
Hell yeah, pizza time. Best time of the year, and a time that’ll probably trump your joy of the vacation trip. Nothing bested the taste of the melted warm cheese and greasy dough. Now, as you took the pizza out, cut it, and sat a good share of slices onto a plate, you went back to the living room and opened up your laptop. 

You didn’t have a tv, no interest and why would you need one when you could watch all you wanted on a computer? So you did. Eating pizza and giving a snort to the comedy show you were watching. Your thoughts idled on the trip two weeks away, you’re only worry being the plants in your window sill.

Hm.. maybe your neighbor would be kind enough to do so if you left them some money.  
Settling on the thought, you leaned back against your couch as he continued to eat your meal that was becoming less hot pizza, and more lukewarm pizza. Not as good, but still tasty.

 

Two weeks came and passed. While they felt sluggish, you were finally out of the slowness of waiting and into the excitement of going to explore. Your backpack and extra messenger bag were ready as you shrugged them on. As you checked on your plants, you caressed their leaves before you stepped outside. You weren’t leaving just yet as you went across the street to one of your neighbors. 

After knocking on the door, you smiled at the kind, much older face that greeted you.  
“Hello, Ms. Harlow.” the lady nodded and said her hello in turn, asking why were you here so early?  
“I just wanted to give you a small payment in advance for watering my plants while I’m gone.” nodding slowly, Ms. Harlow gave a pleasant smile.  
“Alright, you best stay safe on your trip, though.” she hummed, gingerly taking the money after you had taken it out. It wasn’t much. There were perks to having desert plants, such as you didn’t need to water them that much. She only needed to water them a few times since you wouldn’t be gone that long.

“I will, ma’am. Tell Robinson I’ll try to find some exotic tuna fish.” Ms. Harlow chortled at the mention of her ever present dog. A dog that had a great affinity for cat food, that the old lady mixed dog food with a tiny bit of cat food just to feed him.  
“You don’t have to, but I surely will.” and with an exchange of farewells, you begin to make your way from the house.

Your first stop was a bus station. The only places you were stopping were the cheapest motels and walking [well.. More like breaks]. It took a while [you didn’t necessarily have a car, a friend from work would take you, and you had to figure out how to pack a bicycle into a car] and a short cab ride, you get to the bus stop. Your first travel purchase, a bus ticket to the nearest state, ensued and now you were doomed to the worst part.

Waiting for the bus. You had to busy yourself with walking around the area, but still near enough so you could run and catch the bus. As you did, you were unaware of the subtle camera turns towards you. Unaware of the inner voice that whispered you were being watched as you watched the bus pull closer. You were woefully unaware of how, as the bus stopped and opened its doors for new passengers and the leaving ones, the moment you stepped onto the bus and made the transition from being in Oregon to Nevada, that you’d be damning yourself.

Of course, you did not know this as you sat down, made yourself comfortable, and tried to take a nap before you made it to your next stop. Since you lived on a town near the state line, it wouldn’t be that long of a ride at all. So, with your eyes blinking tiredly, you dozed off to a short sleep.

 

Stepping off the bus after a good few hours of travel, you take in the sight and stretch your legs. You were in a large town, but by no means a city. And after a small pit stop at a decent looking cafe and a gas station, you took a cab to get out of the town.  
Were you a bit nuts to practically go backpacking in this day and age?  
Probably. You didn’t care though. This was your vacation, and by god you were going to go wild! You were in your 20’s and have done nothing besides be..boring and generic.

Boring like a boring small town in the middle of the desert. Speaking of, good thing you took so many waters and your bike with you, backpacking wouldn’t be as fun otherwise. So here you were, biking down the side of the road, with a paper map as your guide.  
Well, a paper map and your phone. 

Riding down the road in the scorching sun, pausing as you needed for waters. You were now regretting not working out more since now you didn’t have many places to really stop and rest. Looking to your phone, a gas station was up and you could pause there, maybe relax an hour or two, before finding a place to rest.

Yikes, maybe you should’ve just waited until the evening to bike. Sure, it’d be sketchy as hell. And since you were in a desert… yeah, that just screamed sketchy. But it was better to be sketchy in a sketchy and scary time, than to bake in the sun. So, as you rode down the road to the nearest town [certainly not going back, but luckily with the size of the other town, there was a nearby smaller one], you huffed and chugged down another water before you set off again.

Once more, it took hours and the sun nearing evening before you stopped at a local hotel. You needed a good small meal and a nap. Which is what you did. Your hype for the trip overruling the true need for sleep. Like how a child on a road trip is bouncy and excited, refusing to be anything but that on the first few hours.

Except, for the first few hours, it was the first day and night. Refreshed from your nap and meal [admittedly your nap was a couple more hours than you wanted] you set off once more. Biking steadily without worry of the sun and a jacket on to ward off the desert’s chill. Yet as you paused, the hairs on your neck stood on end. 

It was some innate urge. The kind of gut feeling that made you nauseous as you looked around. Was it how open this place was? Looking at your phone, the nearest town was just a good few miles away. A few hour trip of cycling to get you there. Either way, something felt amiss.. It felt as though a storm was beginning to settle despite there being no sign at all of a storm as you looked up.  
That was, until you heard a strange sound. A sort of bubbling high pitch zipping noise. Your shadow was in front of you in the moonlit night and you turned your head around.

Your eyes went wide as you stared at some..massive…portal of sorts. It was as if a sci-fi movie done leaked into real life. The swirling colors of blue and green with flickering bolts of purple struck you. While it was terrifying, it was beautiful. The constant machine-like humming entranced you.  
That was until your mind snapped like a whip and heard the thudding booms. You thought back to some dinosaur movies you watched. A deer in headlights you were as two giant creatures emerged from the portal. 

They were tall for sure, their purple and black bodies gleamed with the light of the portal and the moon. Their silver faces casted with a faint red glow from the ‘v’ that you assumed were eyes.  
Yet all you saw was their height and their claws. All exhaustion you had disappeared as you turned away. Your eyes wide, your body tensed as you shoved yourself forward on the bike. 

The common sense part of you screamed how it was stupid. How you couldn’t escape from the creatures. How you were going to be squished or eaten or whatever they planned! How you cursed yourself for even thinking a road trip like this could be anything but smart! You were an idiot! A dumbass! And absolute-

You heard cars. You had the audacity to turn your head at the approaching new lights and saw that, in place of the two beasts, there were two fancy cars speeding towards you. On a whim, you leaned sharp to your left and leaned as forward as you could. Your bags weighing heavily as you panted and-

You heard the squeal of metal as your bike tire was slammed by the car. The broken wheel sent you crashing down to your side where you shrieked. Adrenaline spurring you as you ignored your pain. You were fueled with getting away from the terrifying creatures as you shoved yourself up, stumbling as you ran before you gave a shout as one of the clawed hands engulfed you. Your pulse thudded in your ears as you stared into the horrifying silver face.

You squirmed at the tight grip as they began to walk towards the portal. Thousands of thoughts of how you were going to die wailed in your mind as you closed your eyes tightly. Tears claw their way past your eyelids as your hands turned to fists. You couldn’t think of how to escape. There was _no_ way to escape. If these.. things let go of you, you’d break something and get squished.

Yet the light disappeared, replaced with sullen darkness. Their heavily walking paused. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes only for your body, that was so prepared for fight or flight, stopped cold. Even through your jacket you saw the unemotional frigidity that was the single red eye this new beast had. You hardly noticed the faceless being behind it that lingered like a ghost.

“Phase one is complete.” a deep voice rumbled from one of the creatures before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write a reader insert, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I pardon how long the first chapter is, I just didn't want to start it off with just no Transformers cause..  
> C'mon, we all know why we're here PFt


	2. The Overlord

_“Phase one is complete.”_

The fuck did that mean?  
You were scared, your thoughts roiling, and your bike was in the middle of the desert. You didn’t know where you were as the metal creatures trudged through wherever you were. The only noises being a droning hum, the loud thuds of their feet against the metal floor, and your heavy breathing. 

You couldn’t utter a word as the silver-faced being passed you to the one eyed creature. Every fibre of your being told you to move but all you managed was to tremble and whimper from pain. The adrenaline rush from minutes earlier died away as your arms clung to your sides. Unceremoniously, the one eyed beast ambled forth and dropped you into a container of sorts. You dropped down at once and curled into the corner with a groan escaping. 

Pausing, you watched with wide eyes how it turned to face one of the silver-faced beings.  
“Your orders were to obtain the subject without harm.” the emotionless voice was low, rumbling, and sent chills up your spine at how masculine it was. You could swear the silver-faces seemed to slouch under its gaze. You looked around the scene of dark and lighter purple. A fresh blanket of fear settling on your shoulders as you returned the gaze of a staring faceless creature. Yet you snapped back to the event before you.

“The human was escaping on a primitive form of transportation, sir- There was no other way to capture it.” the one red eye stared coldly down at the silver-face that spoke.  
“Your explanation is accepted, for now.” despite the blank coolness of the voice, you caught the underlying threat. You curled further into the corner, your breathing slowing.

Is this how a mouse feels when it's caught in one of those sticky traps?

All the same, you watched how the silver-faces were dismissed. How the two left and the faceless creature exited. In the room alone with the red-eye cyclops, you realized you’d rather be in a room with more than one of the metal creatures than just this thing.  
You watched how it turned to you. You clutch your sides and your bags. 

A moment of silence passed between you both before it stepped closer. As you shook, you finally warbled a question. Your fear making you stumble and hiccup as you asked.  
“What the hell are you?” compared to the other’s voices, yours may as well had been a mouse’s. Though you may have whispered it without knowing.  
Staring at you, its eye slowly closed and opened. It was like a cat studying you. A definition of regal and bulky power like.. a lion. A big ass metal lion that could squish you.

Yet it was silent. Judging you in that face that lacked emotion so much, it frightened you.  
“We are Cybertronians.” it was matter-of-factly said. Just how someone would say ‘I’m a human’ or something else. You didn’t press further on the subject. Not yet. Not when your main worries were to live and figure out what the flip-flopping hell was going on. 

An awkward silence ensued before it turned away, trudging away before it hunched over something. Flickers of light flashed as you assumed it was welding something.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, you relaxed your shoulders. And while you kept glancing over to the one-eyed.. Cybertronian, you partially raised your shirt, after unzipping your jacket, and looked. The area was already darkening with a massive bruise. 

With a shuddering breath, you looked to the working cyclops before you took out a bottle of water from your bag. Taking a deep breath, you opened it and sipped quietly. You were thankful none of it busted.  
Then you remembered you had a phone.  
Staring at the cyclops for another moment, you closed the water and [as stealthily as you could] took out your phone. The screen was cracked, but as you turned it on and typed in the password, your heart rose. Maybe if you called someone you-

Your heart dropped. What could anyone do? You looked to the bars, there was no signal.  
You couldn’t call anyone. And it wasn’t as if anyone could help you. Your hands shook as you dropped the phone into your lap. You clutched at your head as you closed your eyes. This was all just some dream. Some drunk driver or asshole hit you on the road and you were currently being helped by some paramedics or something. 

You gritted your teeth as you tried to take a deep breath, it didn’t work as you let out a long whine. It soon began to hiccup as you let out a sob.  
“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck_ ,” you muttered as you clutched tightly at your hair. You balled up tighter, despite the pain of your side. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. It felt as if your stomach dropped and wasn’t helped as you cried. You hardly paid attention to how red everything got. 

“Stop those noises.” you froze mid-hiccup as you trembled. That wasn’t your stomach dropping, that was this thing picking up the cube you were in. Slowly lifting your head, you stared into the bright red eye. All you could do was stare. Your sights foggy due to your tears as you gave another hiccup.  
“I-I’m ssssorry,” you hiccuped “I-” your voiced cracked “This is just some fucked dream- You’re not real-”

“Your thoughts are illogical. This is entirely real.” you couldn’t look away from the eye as you shook and mumbled another ‘it’s not real.’.  
At least, you would have if the cybertronian hadn’t suddenly tilted it to your left. To the side you were hurt on. With a small shriek as you saw the true height you were from the glass, you stared down.  
It was right. _He_ [you were sure it was male with a voice like that] was right. Dreams didn’t hurt. Dreams didn’t look or feel so physical.  
You really were trapped.

A fresh wave of panic overtook you for another moment but was quelled as the cyclops tilted the cube at its original orientation. You silently stared with raw eyes. Yet if there was one question you couldn’t quell in your fear induced state, it was one of just _why_ you were here. You couldn’t fathom it. You _wanted_ to ask. You felt you needed to know.  
But all the same, you couldn’t.

He sat down the cube, before he [with the help of his other ‘hand’] adjusted the grip on your imprisonment. Turning, he began to trudge what looked to be a wall. You flinched as it opened with a hiss. Lying before you was a long, massive hallway. You stared with wide eyes as an occasional silver-faced Cybertronian passed by. Your heart pounded as you clutch your bags close, even sliding on your backpack as you better lean into a corner. Sure, it was getting closer to the cyclops, but if that meant not being able to look down, so be it.

You were just calming down [as best as you could in a situation like this] before the cyclops stepped into a room like area. What stood out was how it appeared to be some sci-fi throne room.  
Wait, it was as you noticed the single figure standing on point. They were tall, of course, but taller than the other silver-faces in the room. And instead of being the white-silver metal you were seeing, they were steel colored. The smoothly curved spikes, wide chest, and helmet-like head were intimidating.

At least, you thought that until they turned around. Narrowed red eyes that watched with so much hatred, made you shrink back. You feared the one holding you, hell, you were scared of everything about this.  
But that hate in the pair of red eyes? It froze you to the bone. How they held themself, chin up, posture erect and still like a soldier’s told of an innate sense of regality. You could hardly glance at his face, opting to look down at the insignia upon their chest.

“Shockwave, what is this you bring?” You could only assume the cyclops was ‘Shockwave’, but all the same, you thought Shockwave’s voice was rumbling and deep? No. This guy struck a cord. A fear cord. A bunch of shivers went down your spine. While his voice wasn’t as deep, it as if he was snarling. The faint glimpse of shark like teeth didn’t help. 

“My liege, I present my most recent test subject, to be subjected to possible theories.” you were jostled in the cube, stretching your arms to not fall to your side as Shockwave presented you to the ‘liege’. Clearly this one was the leader. You should’ve assumed that in the first place.  
Gripping you with the edge of his claw-like fingers, you stared at him. With a glare, he sneered at you, abruptly tilting the prison like cube all about, causing you to try and prevent yourself from falling on your face and your hurt side.  
“As much as these… inferior creatures are disgusting, you couldn’t have found a less.. pitiful one?” he lowered the cube to look at the other as you tried to get a hold on your fresh nausea. 

“The subject was the most available at the time. It was only logical to capture it as soon as possible.” looking to Shockwave. You looked at the ever-staring eye before snapping back to the lord as he gave a noncommittal grunt and not-so-gently placed you into Shockwave’s hand.  
“Then I suggest you get to working on those theories.” he narrowed his eyes with a hiss and turned with a dismissing tone. 

“I shall, Lord Megatron.” of course he had a freaky name too. As Shockwave turned and began to leave, you saw the same faceless cybertronian from earlier. Ever so slowly, they tilted their ‘face’ towards you before looking away once more.  
Still didn’t creep you out as much as ‘Lord Megatron’ or Shockwave. You were tired but your body refused even the thought of sleep as you were carried back to the same area you were taken to in the first place. You were also sat down in the same spot as before.

Now, as you tried to figure out what was going on, what was said earlier clicked.  
_Test subject._  
As if it couldn’t get worse, but at least your question was answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter just hours after posting?  
> ..  
> Yes.  
> I'm on a binge I want more big bad mean one-eyed asshole


	3. Preperation

A tense silence filled the room as Shockwave resumed his work. You did nothing except watch his movements warily and hug your messenger bag. You had a small first-aid kit, but you had nothing for bruises so it wasn't worth it. A thought passed through your mind, wishing you were dumb enough to buy alcohol. Then maybe you could at least lighten up the lingering feeling of doom.

Oh well, you just have to deal with the large metal thing in front of you. Oh _wait_ , it wasn’t a thing, it was a ‘Cybertronian’.  
Either way, you had to deal with it. Deal with your bruised body, deal with this whole clusterfuck. You just wished you stayed in that cheap hotel and slept the night away. But _no_ , you _had_ to be excited and just kept going. 

Now, it was really biting you in the ass as you stared at Shockwave. Taking in how his broad form would hunch over slightly over the counter, or you assumed you were on a counter, how the massive cannon looking hand just hung loosely at his side. He seemed to take no notice of you now as you looked up. How could you even think on a way of escaping? The sides were too smooth and you weren’t exactly comfortable with the thought of falling down off of what you were on if you got out.

Finally, as much as you were scared and tired, you were tired of the silence. Your mind needed to know the why to the what. The decision of why you besides being the ‘most available’.  
Wait.  
That meant they’ve been watching you. 

You thought back on the day, on how you had the chills at the bus stop. How? Was one of them there and you didn’t know? Either way, you regretted how you didn’t listen to yourself for once. Even then, you were going to make up for it. You were going to escape instead of being some.. some labrat!  
“Why… what am I a test subject for?” you asked hesitantly. Though you weren’t stumbling or stuttering like earlier, your voice still wavered as the Cybertronian paused his work and looked to you.

Silence, aside from the constant droning hum, ensued. You felt uncomfortable in his gaze before he fully turned and slowly made his way towards you. Each thump of his foot becoming louder and louder in your mind.  
“You are one of many subjects to assess if organic life could be transferred into Cybertronic.”

He might as well had opened a floodgate for your paranoid and panicked mind. Your heart dropped, but it wasn’t from being unknowingly picked up like earlier, but of how you couldn’t fathom turning into.. into one of _those_ things. What also didn’t help was the many. Or how you could’ve swore there was a tone of agitation as he said ‘one of many’.  
You were going to die. Because if none of the other previous ‘test subjects’ lived then you surely wouldn’t. You couldn’t wrap your mind around the thought. You’ve read your fair share of stories, read tidbits of history about human testing.  
But none of that could compare with actually being here. Being in an alien base with aliens. 

Turning away from you, Shockwave resumed his work. Occasionally, you could hear something walking past. More of those silver-faces you supposed. Aside from that, you shrugged off of your bags and opened the messenger bag. With repeated glances to the working Cybertronian, you sorted through and took note of what you had. Snacks, water [one slightly drank out of], four pairs of clothes, phone, map, a tiny first aid kit, and a camera. You also had a very small bike pump with you and a couple other things to repair a bike’s tires.

Too bad your bike was in a desert and also hit by a fucking car. Sighing, you leaned back after you got done. None of it was useful. You could probably use the camera on your phone and the actual camera, but what use would it be?  
Holding the camera in your hands, you frowned before you put it back. The entire time Shockwave didn’t look at you. Was he luring you into a false sense of security? Probably. It didn’t help in comforting you, but making a plan? That, it did.

Though.. your plan was filled with holes. Ocean sized holes, no not even that, big ass planet sized holes. He said you were a test subject, so he had to take you out of here at _some_ point. So when he did, you had to work fast. All you needed to do was flash the guy’s eye with the camera and then you’d… You’d figure out from there for sure.

Adjusting your bags, you shrugged adjusted what each bag held, stuffing the snacks, water, phone, first aid kit,and map went into the backpack, while everything else was shoved into the messenger bag. Making it lighter and ensuring you had the bare essentials. Now, all you had to do was wait. Your hands holding the camera from within the messenger bag as you bide your time silently. Your hands shook as you watched how Shockwave worked diligently. 

Then you flinched as the doors opened with a hiss. A silver-face walked in holding some sort of glowing blue cube. You watch with mild fascination as it silently placed it near the working Cybertronian. A dismissing gesture quickly waved off the silver-face. You look to the blue cube and assume the silver-faces must be servants. Yet it also made you a little unnerved with out.. default and aliked they appeared. They were even more robotic than these.. robots. 

Narrowing your own eyes this time, you watched how Shockwave merely continued his work to the point it was beginning to get boring. All of that fear and shock leading to now, it was.. actually kind of just a letdown to have nothing actually being done. You were eager to attempt your escape, but now as boredom settled, the need to sleep clawed at you too. Maybe he was just waiting for something? 

He was probably waiting for you to sleep. The thought woke you up a little more as you stood up and looked away to stretch and take another sip of your water. Fuck going to sleep. Sure, it might bite you in the ass if you didn’t, but all the same if you did sleep, you might lose your one chance to try to escape.

So you begrudgingly stood there with your backpack on and your messenger bag in hand. Your hand inside of the bag as you watched Shockwave for another moment. Turning your sights, you looked at the blue cube then about the room. Looking for anything that might somehow help you. There wasn’t much at all. Other than array of tools and other things that you assumed were part of what was possibly a laboratory.

 

Before you knew it, your eyes were blinking tiredly open. As you slowly sat up, the soreness of your side made you look to your surroundings. Your eyes went wide as you looked quickly around. You wondered where you were before yesterday’s events clicked back into place.

With your breathing slowing, you realized the room was empty. Shockwave wasn’t there and from the looks of it, the cube hadn’t been moved. Standing up and gingerly stretching, you frowned. While you were thirsty, you didn’t want to drink anymore water since you needed to use the bathroom. And you certainly weren’t going to piss in some god forsaken cube. Aside from that, the blue cube from earlier was gone.

Shrugging off your backpack, you paced in the space. Eyes narrowed as you tried to think of what to do. Maybe you could shimmy up somehow? No. It was closed with only tiny enough holes for you to breath out of. With a growl of frustration, you indignantly stomped your foot. Of course this wasn’t fair, but with the bulk of your fear dissipating, it was replaced with anger of the situation. 

Then you stopped what could have been a temper tantrum at the hissing of the doors. Two pairs of the thudding footsteps entered, though one sounded just a bit lighter. Turning, you saw Shockwave and a shorter, but bright red figure. The smaller red figure had a white-silver face like the drone like Cybertronians you saw earlier. Yet they seemed the most.. vaguely human looking. 

An uncanny valley sort of face, really. With the same bright red helmet, they had small white-silver ‘ears’. How their red eyes was more of a deeper color, slanted, relaxed, but predatory. Not intimidating and hate filled as ‘Lord Megatron’s’, but more amused and prideful. With a slight tilt of their body, you better saw the tires upon their back. Tires? The gold highlights stood out upon their body as you shuffled a bit further back.

The two were in a conversation, the new stranger’s voice being a kind of voice you’d expect a kind of jazz singer to have. Smooth and honey-like, but sly all the same. Turning towards you, the conversation broke off as the stranger went closer. You shuffled back, sitting down and pressed against the wall as you hugged your bags closer.  
Tilting his head with a look of interest, he hummed.  
“So, Doc, what’s your plan with this thing again?” the look he was the kind you’d expect a kid at a zoo to have. Though.. you assumed you’re pretty much the zoo’s only attraction. You partially returned the gaze of the stranger as you slowly shrugged on your bag. Your hands finding their way into the messenger bag after you did so.

Something told you a chance might be coming up, and you sure as hell weren’t going to ignore your gut feeling this time.  
“The goal is to transform live organic matter into a live Cybertronian.” Shockwave spoke as he began to move some things in the area he was working earlier. Nodding slowly, the stranger looked back to you.  
“Huh, wouldn’t it make sense to just test it on plants?” he cocked a brow up as he pointed at you. Leaning heavily on his left leg with a hand on his right.

Looking to the red stranger, Shockwave paused, after a moment, he answered.  
“As logical as it would be, sentient organics would better provide more information for scans, Knock Out.” his low voice rumbled before he turned back.  
Looking back to you, he gave what sounded to be a snort. Of course, it sounded more mechanical since you couldn’t see a nose of any sort. Your hands gripped tightly at the camera in the messenger bag as you prepared yourself. Quietly praying to whatever god out there that you’d have a chance.


	4. Lightning and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains things that may make you uncomfortable such as vomiting, so buckle up, this is gonna be a shitty ride

You kept your focus on Knock Out as he simply.. relaxed there. If you weren’t in such a deadly situation, you’d figure he was acting like some cliche popular girl in a highschool movie. Even then, you’d probably give a chuckle later if you were out of here at how he even raised his claw like digits to look at them. Vaguely, you wondered if he was as much of a primadona as he looked. 

Though as Shockwave worked and Knock Out admired his shiny claws, you waited, aching bladder and all. Jesus, you wished that whatever was going to happen would come up soon. To your relief, it did in a simple stern voice he’s had since you first heard it.  
“Bring the subject.” you glanced at Shockwave, he was still hunched over whatever he was doing.

You looked up to Knock Out, getting a better grip on the camera. Maybe when he held the cube over, you could flash his eyes and crash down in the cube. It might hurt but all the same the cube might break against the floor. You began to take slow, deep breaths as he lifted the see-through prison up. 

As the red Cybertronian turned and began to head over to Knock Out, you whistled up to him.  
“Hey! Say cheese!” with a look of confusion, he looked down at you as he walked. In the moment you let your messenger bag drop as you lifted the camera. The world felt slow motion as you snapped a picture of him. How he hissed with his head flinching back, his claws losing their hold and scratching the cube. 

“ _Scrap!_ ” he snarled as you fell, in the cube, against the ground. You wouldn’t lie how you screamed like a pansy. Or how you got knocked in the head and felt your nose dripping. The cube didn’t break, but all the same the top popped open. You didn’t hesitate, your bruised side didn’t hold you back, your bleeding nose didn’t either, or your overall disorientation. You stumbled out and ran like the fires of hell were on your ass.

For all you knew, they were. You didn’t run in the direction of Shockwave, but instead towards the doors. Praying that they’d open somehow. Your heart was pulsing in your head as you ran. You didn’t hear the quick thudding feet behind you. An animal’s instinct of running away flooding rational thoughts. You needed to go, you were so close-

Until you shrieked as you were snatched up. You thrashed this time, indignant of not having your freedom. Your struggles stopping as you let out a small sob before it leg to a gag. You felt yourself being traded hands as Knock Out scoffed.  
“Shockwave! It’s leaking on me!” the red Cybertronian snarled, you realized what you weren’t gagging on was spit. Well, sort of, it was a mixture of snot, blood, and your spit now. The same mixture of blood, snot, and spit that you were gagging and trying to not eject what dinner you ate last night to leave. 

You would be tilting your head forward, if only some asshole red Cybertronian didn’t have you in a vice like grip. Your second dose of adrenaline in the last.. who knows how many hours fading. Your stomach churned with the blood you were ingesting and fresh pain to boot. 

“It would not, had you kept a better hold of the containment unit.” Shockwave spoke as you were unceremoniously dumped onto the counter. You groaned as you bent forward on your knees and promptly hurled your dinner last night, along with stomach acid and nose blood. You raised a shaking hand and firmly grabbed the bridge of your nose. Your free hand holding you up from just face planting into the bile. 

All the while, your eyes turned to a glare and even gave a small twitch of anger as you listened to Knock Out complain about human liquids leaking on him. You could swear you heard the most quietest of rumbles from Shockwave as he sent him away, seeming to be tired of the complainer.   
Of course, you were entirely focused on stopping your bleeding nose and spitting out blood that’d somehow wiggle its way down your throat again, to notice the single claw-like finger coming for you. When you caught a glimpse, it was too late to react as it tilted your face up to face the single eye.

“Interesting.” was all he commented, watching how you gagged on another glob of blood. Luckily for you, he just as soon let your head drop back down as you glower at the gross puddle. You looked away from it and shuffled back as the Cybertronian before you was reaching for something. Stewing in your frustration of failing and suffering a bloody nose, of which you were glad the bleeding was beginning to ebb by now, you were angry. 

For sure, you were going to show Knock Out what a leaky human was. You were going to spit on him next time you saw him.   
Yet it seemed the world had it out for you as you realized your pants were wet and it wasn’t just from some of the gross puddle getting on your knees. Your face grew flustered and warm as you sheltered a sob from coming out. Embarrassment and vexation at your entire situation. All you wanted was to curl up and turn into a pile of dust and be blown away by the wind.

You knew you were shaking, you hated how you pissed your pants, threw up, and also had a face covered in blood. In your soup of emotions, you looked to Shockwave as he measured something.  
“Fuck you, you’re all fucking assholes, and I’ll make you regret ever kidnapping me!” you spat indignantly, your frustration, bitterness, fear, and pain driving you. Oh you were certainly biting back your words as he craned his head to look at you. If your stomach weren’t empty, you might’ve hurled again. 

“That is illogical and impossible. No one is observed to acknowledge your disappearance.” his voice rumbled “Aside from that, it is improbable you will survive even the first test.” his head turned as he sat whatever he was measuring down and picked up a tool. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it was a syringe.  
Oh shit.  
If fucking _was_ a syringe. A big ass syringe. Maybe the reason why people didn’t survive because it was a big ass syringe and you’d rather be fucked in the ass than get a syringe even near you. 

With a shriek, you managed to get your bearings and scramble up. You didn’t know how you were going to get away from this but you would find a way! You only were able to get a few feet in before you were shoved down. Seeing stars, you wonder what the hell just happened as you felt a heavy weight on your legs. Blinking blearly, you scratched out with your arms to try and pull yourself away before a searing pain was felt between your shoulder blades. 

You thought your head was hurting earlier, you thought your bruised side sucked, and you thought knocking your head and nose against the cube sucked. No. They didn’t. In fact, you’d rather that all happened again compared to what you were suffering know.   
You couldn’t even scream as you writhed in your torment. It was like raw fire was injected into your system as your hands scratched for nothing, your toes curled and uncurled. How you’d stretch out before curling inwards and twitching.

Your stomach wretched but nothing came out as tears flowed without an obstacle. You didn’t have control over yourself as you could do nothing but twitch and shake. With a struggle, you turn your wide, tear-blurred eyes to Shockwave. All you saw was how the robot regarding you with no expression, as usual.   
“Common symptoms of the first test. Noted.” if only you were a 20 foot tall robot. If only you could kick his ass until he showed some emotion and screamed for mama.

Did robots have moms? Who cares. You’d make him scream for one. You didn’t even know if this pain was pain or something new entirely. All you wanted it to do was stop. You wished it would stop. The backpack straps on you felt heavy. Everything felt heavy as Shockwave used a finger to hoist you up by your backpack and drop you into the cube once more. Firmly closing it with his single hand as he did.

“It was illogical to continue with you having been sterilized. Due to your unforeseen refusal of cooperation, it had to be done.” he drawled as you merely laid on your side. You feebly pulled your messenger bag close and, after propping your head on it, partially curled up. Here and there your body would be wracked with a shaking fit.   
‘Unforeseen refusal of cooperation’ your ass. 

“Humans prove once more to be unexpected. The use of your camera was illogical, if not useful in your failed escape. I suggest for you to not attempt this again.” You couldn’t tell if he was mocking you with the warning or just straight out insulting. You decide to take it as both. A mocking warning.   
With a choked growl, you glare at Shockwave as he merely turns away.   
“When the effects of the injection are finished, you will empty your storage units to ensure a lack of other improvised tools.” your glare seems to get more strength as you watched how he had his back towards you. A minor fragment of victory of how he’d be the one to clean up the mess you made. You’d comply though, considering your headache and you were guessing he used his gun-hand to wallop your head.

 

You woke up to your stomach growling. Groaning as it complained, you tried to stretch, instead, you let out a loud yelp at the soreness of your back. Not just how sore between your shoulders felt, but also how your face felt like it was cracking. The dried blood flaking off as you shook. Your pants felt horrible, you stank, all you wanted was to get out and at least bathe. 

As if knowing your misery, Mr. I-Have-One-Eye-And-I-Humans-Are-Just-Pet-Rats walked his slow trudging way over. You were holding your head as you did. Hating how heavy your backpack felt as you sat up. You wanted to adjust the straps back up, as though to hide between your shoulder blades, but you didn’t have the energy to.

But, you did have enough energy to catch yourself as Shockwave dumped you out of the cube. Scowling, you looked up to Shockwave. Indignance fizzling out as he stared at you. If he wasn’t so lacking in expressions, you would’ve figured it for a ‘Well, aren’t you going to do something?’ kind of face.  
Except it wasn’t. Because he had no face. So you sat there, staring up at him until he spoke.  
“Unload the storage units.” 

You stared up at him for another moment, before you shrug off the bag, wincing as you did so. You were tired and aching now, and as you said, you wanted a bathe. And you clearly figured a big ass robot wouldn’t have convenient human-sized things.   
So, you unpacked your messenger bag first. Narrowing your own two eyes as you sat out the contents. The bike pump [and other small bike repair things], extra clothes all in a neat pile before you opened your backpack. Before you sat out the items, you glanced up at Shockwave, who was still standing there as silent as a statue.

Too bad he wasn’t one. If he was then you wouldn’t be in this mess. You mumble a few choice words as you sat out the snacks, which were just a couple of chocolate bars, two small travel-sized chip bags, and a gallon plastic bag filled with as many of those oats and honey grain bars as you could fit in it. Beside the snacks were your waters, then your map, phone, and first aid kit. You began to look around, confused of why you didn’t have the camera. 

You look up to Shockwave as he held an expectant hand to you. As if he heard your question, he spoke.  
“The camera was destroyed. Now hand me the device.” Your shoulders slumped down slowly at the thought of your destroyed camera before shifting to mild confusion and-  
Oh. He wanted your phone. Frowning, you look at it before slowly picking it up and hesitating. You didn’t want to give up your phone since it had favorite photos of great memories and some good ass music.

But that wasn’t the only reason you didn't want to give it to him. That would be one of your few life-lines if you somehow escaped.   
Yet all the same, you relinquished it. In his large hand it looked like an adult human holding a doll’s phone. Tiny and humerus in situations other than this. Besides, the only thing Shockwave could do with it would be to crush it. It only surprised you when he did not and, instead, raised his gun-sort of hand up and kind of.. let the phone sort of slide onto it, assuring it did not fall into one of the large pocketed holes. 

It kinda.. fascinated you with how he did it. Though you refocus your gaze back to your things as he told you to pack it all up, except for the first aid kit. Your stomach rumbled as you gave the snacks a longing gaze but then you yourself grumbled in turn as you put it back into the backpack. After that, you were once more dumped into the cube and watched how Shockwave let the phone slide back onto his hand, and how he simply turned and walked away.

Oh well, you opened your backpack after that and decided to have a breakfast of a single grain bar, along with some more of your water. You only assumed this was going to be the best breakfast you were going to have here as you decide to also quickly change into one of your spare clothes. You’d figure out how to wash your blood covered face soon.


	5. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I struggle with writer's block and where this fanfic gets more filled with suffering, get ready for the angst train.

Eventually, you relented to using the back of your dirty shirt and some of your precious water from the bottle you’ve been drinking out of to wash off your face. Though you were a bit gentle since every time you touched your nose, it ached horribly. Guess that’s what you get for enacting a half-baked plan with holes the side of the world.

Sighing, you look around. Shockwave was still gone, your body ached and hurt, and you just wanted to get away from the disgusting, stomach churning smell that was blood and puke on your dirty clothes. The only blessing being how you were wearing fresh clothes and the blood on your face, for the most part, was gone. The parts that were left had dried to a mere dirt brown.

With a loud, exaggerated groan, you took your shoe and tossed it against the cube’s wall. You could still see the scratch marks from Knock Out’s claws against it. So, as you boredly toss your shoe against the wall like one would toss a ball, you felt like giving a chuckle at the sheer absurdity of the situation.  
You being _bored_ on an _alien_ ship. You were a test subject now. You were kidnapped by 20 foot tall aliens. And here you were, lamenting of how bored and hurt you were. The hurting made sense, more sense than it should’ve. Of course you’d hurt if you were a test subject!

You just never expected the boredom. Part of you kind of hoped Shockwave or Knock Out would come in. So far, Knock Out hadn’t done anything yet to physically hurt you, and besides knocking you upside the head when you tried to run and stabbing your back with a big ass needle, Shockwave hadn’t hurt you _much_ either.  
Scratch that. You mostly just wanted the primadona, Knock Out. At least he was just dramatic and you hoped that was as far as it went.

Probably not, of course, but it didn’t hurt to hope. Not in this kind of boredom driven situation.  
Then, you jumped at the hissing sound of the doors opening. You lean up as you clutch your shoe that you had been repeatedly tossing against the cube’s wall. You saw the hulking figure of Shockwave lumber in, his single hand still holding something you couldn’t see.

At least, not until he practically, and literally, dumped it into your cube. By what you could only sum up as some god of luck on your side, it fell onto your bags and slid down to clatter onto the flooring you were on. You look up with surprise, tempted to say something before Shockwave turned away and trudged to the area he was welding something once more.

Inching to your phone, you take it and turn it on. Surprised of how nothing _seemed_ change. At least, until you tried to turn on the flashlight. Nothing happened. You tried the camera, it didn’t open.  
Well, looks like you couldn’t do that flashing trick again. You figured you shouldn’t be surprised, but all the same, you were resenting the fact that your phone had been hacked to block the apps.  
Then that made you confused. They were massive robots, how could they hack such a small phone?And just why did they hack your phone? You look to Shockwave before leaning against the wall of the cube. Figuring it couldn’t hurt you worse to talk, you gave a sigh and cross your arms.  
“So.. am I just going to be locked in here in my own filth or what?” 

Of course he didn’t answer you now. He ignored you as you frowned further. Figuring it was your boredom in the [probable] two days or so you’ve been here, that made your sudden gall. Or the little victorious part of you that enacted your camera plan. Or the indignant, stupidly brave part of you that tried to pedal your way away from two cars.

You figured it was the stupid-brave part of you as you chucked your phone at the cube’s wall and sat back down. Your body ached as you roughly sat down and you glared at the one-eyed asshole. Then you finally guessed that it was because you didn’t get good sleep, even if the who-knows-how-long you slept forced-nap from the-  
Wait.  
What time _was_ it? You didn’t check the day or time whenever you went through your phone moments ago.

So, once more, you took it out and opened it, peering at the time and date. It was nearly noon.  
But the date was too wrong. The day you were biking, it was July 7th when you set out and got kidnapped ,but.. today was the 11th. It couldn’t _be_ that day. That meant, in the least, you slept an entire day and blurred the rest out. Maybe.. Maybe that shot of whatever Shockwave injected into you did more damage than you thought.

You give a nervous look at Shockwave trudged from one end of the room to the other. Doing various laboratory chores. Either way, you couldn’t panic over the true depth of your plight, that was for later you. Right now, you just wanted to know if there was any chance for.. least to say, human accommodations. As much as you dwelled over your failed escape those few days ago, you didn’t want a repeat of pissing your damn pants again.

“So you sure your previous test subjects didn’t just die from shitting theirself? Or, ya know, starve?” you called out to Shockwave. You should’ve expected it, but the cyclops simply ignored you.  
That made sense, you were just a test subject. A test subject that refused to sit in some plastic-ish cube thing and rot with just snacks and filth.  
Nope. You weren’t going to stand for that. If you were going to be a test subject you’d.. well.. you’d at least have something besides nothing.

“No wonder you said ‘one of many’, you don’t know shit about keeping someone alive!” _that_ got his attention. Watching and feeling how your spurt of dauntless determination fizzling as quick as it came. That one eye seemed to narrow in on you as he trudged closer. The almost choir-like chant of ‘Fuck’ being repeated sang in your mind.

“I have done the required research on your species.” you managed a small scoff as you cross your arms, balling up in the cube. You stare up into the red orb as he stared down at you.  
“...Well,I’ll still like.. die if the only things I eat are snack bars- Well I’d die of thirst quicker than that ..and not to.. mention there’s still.. The uh- The whole bathr-”  
Your very short rambling started fast before it slowed to a stumbling stop. 

Oh you were very uncomfortable. Too bad ~~robots~~ Cybertronians didn’t blink. Or did they do and this guy just didn’t?  
Yet all the same, it caught you off guard as Shockwave took the cube and dumped you out without word or warning. You yelped as you tumbled down and looked up to the Cybertronian other begrudgingly. He raised his arm to the side of his head and spoke.

“Soundwave, I require the use of a eradicon.” his voice rumbled. Eradicon? Of all things that sounded the least bit nice. Hell, Knock Out sounded like a puppy compared to the word ‘eradicon’!  
At least, until one of those silver-faces stepped in. You blinked, staring at them as Shockwave told you to take your phone. 

Was he- No he totally wasn’t. But you weren’t going to pass it up as just being very nice as you replace your shoe and hold your phone tightly. Though, you started to reach for your backpack when you were grabbed by Shockwave and passed to the eradicon. You already felt your heart began to thud as you tighten your grip on the phone. 

Well, it was a good thing you had a good grip on something as one of the most nauseating events took place. All Shockwave said was to take you to a specific set of coordinates [of which, you did not know] and the hand dropped around you, you free fall with a scream before you found the purple walls of the room gone and the black interior of a sports car around you. 

Looking around you, your hands at once went to the door handle and tried to open them, practically getting yanked against the leather seating as the ~~vehicle~~ eradicon peeled forward and through that portal thing you were kidnapped through.  
All the while, what was basically the national anthem of curse words was taking place in your head. 

You found yourself, after peeling open your eyes, that you and the eradicon were cruising down the road through a good sized town. It wasn’t desert, but instead green grass and tall trees greeted you along with buildings.  
You weren’t going to even bother with questioning that just yet. You’d really fry your brain then and you needed it. 

Your thudding heart slowed as the eradicon pulled into a parking lot and stopped. After telling you to ‘grab what you need and get back in’ you were off, making your way to the nearest thing.  
A roadside truckstop. Your shoulders slumped and relaxed as you did the first thing your mind was hellbent on.  
Showertime.  
Going up to the cashier, you purchase a shower and frowned at the tv that said a shower would open soon. It wasn’t even the shower number you were holding. So you figured to browse the shop and suspiciously look outside to the purple sports car.

Your mind flickered back to your phone, you looked at it, hope rising before it was crushed just as fast.  
The data bar was nonexistent. You didn’t know if it was out of your plan’s range or otherwise, but you tried the wifi. Still nothing. A suspicious fact since there were signs on the windows of how you could use the ‘free’ wifi in the truckstop. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

But all the same, you tried to put aside that worry as you entered the shower room as your number was called. Locking the door behind you and leaning against the door as you let out a sigh.  
You were alone. Alone with no one and nothing near you and the only barriers being the doors and the wall. It wasn’t the bored loneliness in that.. alien lair, but a more serene kind as you stripped off your clothes and stepped into the shower’s stall. You couldn’t just turn on the shower from outside as you normally would, considering the shower was entirely inside and the only way you could access the handles were from in the shower itself. 

Who knew a truck stop shower could feel so good. You felt breathless as the water slithered down your skin. You admit that you probably spent a bit _too_ much time in the shower, washing your hair and whatnot, before you hopped out and looked at yourself in the mirror.

No wonder the clerk looked worried. Your nose looked bruised and your tired face said it all. No one said passing out for a couple days was comfortable.. or healthy. Frowning, you sigh and get dressed before walking out. Getting into the merch area, you look out, in clear view, to the purple sports car.

There were pay phones.  
You had a chance.

You stare down the eradicon, watching how it flickered its lights a few times before you turned and walked towards the other side of the store. You made sure you were still in full view of it as you make your way to the snacks, before turning and browsing over. You just needed to play your way to the pay phones. You were close enough as it is.  
But your stomach interrupted you. Pausing, you look to the smell that made your stomach rumble. The restaurant that was part of the establishment. Feeling in your pockets, your fingers rubbed against your money and your phone.  
Looking back to the eradicon, that flickered its lights again, you turn away and head to the restaurant, frowning at how it pulled out of the current parking spot and into another one.

Grumbling, you sit down at a table that wasn’t too far from the windows, but far enough to be comfortable from the thought of the lurker. You order the largest thing you could think of, while keeping it a little on the cheap side. Shuffling nervously, you look to your phone when it clicks in your mind.

Your clearly in a more northern area. If the pine trees didn’t tell you that, it was the blatant stock of jackets in the merch part of the store. You could make a run for it. Even though the eradicon could turn into that humanoid form and give chase, you were smaller. You could have an easier time.

Though.. You look to your phone again, thanking the waiter as your appetizer was delivered. Already beginning to munch away, you hum. You didn’t want to ditch your phone, but you didn’t want to take it with you since Shockwave clearly wanted you to have it. They probably put some sort of tracking program into it, hell, they’ve already blocked your camera and flashlight.

Placing the phone onto the booth’s chair, you nudge it and let it clatter to the floor and place your foot on it, sliding it a little away. After that, you simply continue to eat, glimpsing up at the television every so often. It was relieving to be in the sense of normalcy as you ate your dinner. Of how you ignored your thudding heart as you rubbed your arms in a sense of being cold after eating. Of how you took up a jacket and gave a guilty look to those snack bars. 

You had one chance.

Only one chance.

Quietly putting as many snacks as you could fill in your purchased jacket, you began to walk to the drinks. Snatching a few looks to the eradicon outside. You lucked out, the only parking spot it was in was far enough from you to afford you a precious good few minutes. And the sight of thickening traffic filled you with joy as you grabbed a water.. and ran like Satan himself was making a grab for your ass through the emergency exit. 

You couldn’t help it as your face shattered to a small grin. Running through the parking lot, your heart dipped into dread as you heard the ferocious roaring of a car’s engine. Ignoring the screaming of breaks and crashing protest of metal hitting metal, you put your own petal to the metal as you dart through the car’s smaller parking lot. Ignoring the semi-truck that was luckily going slow enough to not hit you as you get into the woods just outside the parking lot. Ignoring how you heard people shouting, more of an angry car’s engine, and the snarling of the ground as it was torn by tires. 

Of how you ignored the stitch in your side as you scrambled through the woods. You were never that much in shape. Only just enough to take small bike rides. You didn’t even train your dumbass self for the bike trip. You were that one person that died in a horror movie first.  
But god damn it, you weren’t going fucking back there. You were dedicated and driven on running. Jumping right back up any time you stumbled or fell. 

It was only when your legs gave up and your breaths were harsh pants. When you rolled underneath a half-rotten log, that you realized you heard nothing.  
The sweet beautiful chimes of utterly nothing. Nothing except the buzzing of insects that were out in the ungodly night’s chill. 

You shiver, your breaths a ragged wheeze as you manage a hoarse laugh. You didn’t even go through anything that traumatizing! But nonetheless, as you began to doze, sleep dragging you down. Despite the rough ground, it was more comfortable with the shape of it than the sheer flat cube. Your harsh and squeaky breathing become deeper and less painful until you finally slept. 

 

 

You awake with a jolt, sitting up and getting a shriek as you bashed your head harshly against something. Groaning, you rub your forehead and look up to the log. With a more quiet sigh, you chortle and cover your eyes.  
Holy shit.  
It wasn’t a dream.

With a breakfast of some water and a snack bar, it tasted better than your meal in the alien base. Sure, it was basically the same thing, but the scenery really does change the flavor. Shivering, you huddle your jacket closer to your body after you got up and began to long route of trudging through the woods. All you needed to do was get out to a road and off you were to going..

Shaking your head, you shiver, this time not from the cold, and walk faster. You’d think about that later. Your priority for now was to just go. Go and go and go and _go_. Your feet were your guides and nothing else was. Your only company being the chirping birds and annoying insects. 

At least, that’s how it was for the next many uncomfortable days. Trudging and trudging and trudging. A mantra of ‘nearly there’ and ‘just a little longer’ becoming your only beacon of hope. More and more of you scratching and hissing that maybe, _just maybe_ , you should’ve stayed in that damn restaurant, bought a few things, and return calmly to that eradicon. 

You were.. relatively safe in that cube. The temperatures were alright, if not a little on the colder side. And sure you had no bathroom or.. really anything, the only danger you faced was being a lab rat. Sure, you’d be bored as hell for some of the times [you assume] but you were sheltered. Had food and water and-

Pausing, you listen to the sound in the distance. A kind of high pitched whirring. It was a mechanical noise. The kind you expected in a construction site. Your once tired mind growing alert as your stumbling steps turned to clear strides. You were rushing to that high pitched drilling whirr that’d pause for a moment before resuming. You were on your way to getting some part of your life back! You were-

No.  
It couldn’t be.  
Stopping at the top of a hill, you fall to your knees at the sight below. It wasn’t people. It was some sort of.. some sort of mine filled with damn eradicons. This was just an absurd dream- It couldn’t be happening! Stumbling back, you run as quickly as you could. Rushing and rushing until you felt safe enough to stop. 

Of course. Of course you had to find some kind of alien mine or whatever. It was too ridiculous altogether. Either way, you were on the run. Shockwave could get some other poor soul. You sure as hell weren’t going back there. Nope. The sight of the eradicons working away reminded you that, despite your plight, it was better to be in the woods, shivering and shaking, than being a test subject.

Speaking of shivering, you were utterly shaking. A cough interrupting your thoughts. No. No, no, no, no, no! You could not be getting sick now of all things! Shambling forth, dwindling dedication became your fuel. You skipped that meager meal of snacks when you were hungry as you sought to put as much distance between you and the mine as possible. Only stopping when your legs hurt too much to continue, and even then you curled up and slept.

As such, this became your routine for the next day. And the day after that. Trudging and trudging until you heard the rumblings of engines running and fading in the distance. Pausing, you wait. Your illness had become more, from coughing to sniffling, tiredness sapped at you. Should you chance it? See if the sound really was a road? All the same, it could just be more of those eradicons.

You sit down, deciding to think on the subject. Your break only interrupted with a short coughing fit, a sneeze, and you munching down on your final few snacks. You were thirsty, but your water was long gone. Looking in the direction of the road, your mind wandered to the snacks and waters you had back in your containment.  
Well shit.  
Now it was just torturous as you stood up and made your way to the possible road. It was already late afternoon but as you trudged slowly, taking your stubborn time, it was dwindling darker and darker until it was night when you made it to the road. You stare at the absolutely normal ass road and bark out a quick laugh.  
Now all you needed to do was wait. You were too tired to continue on. So you trudged just a bit back to be safe, and waited. Dozing off as you did.

And you awoke to the roaring of an engine. Specifically how a bright green car with yellow highlights screamed past you on the road. Your sluggish mind became alert as you stumbled up and closer to the road. Watching the quickly dwindling tail lights. Why the hell were they going so fast? You got your answer as another car sped past. This time, black with flames all over the hood and a roaring engine that nearly made you deaf. 

You give a boggled, confused look. They were either stupid teens running the streets or street racers. You snort at the idea. At least, you did snort at the idea until you sneeze and noticed a stark red car speed by. Golden rims and white highlights along the sides of the vehicle were in the spot of your eye. Just as the car got far enough for its mirrors to get sight of you, it screeched to a halt.

“ _You!_ ” a familiar, too familiar, voice snarled. How the mirrors moved as though to look at you.  
Seems today just wasn’t your day, huh? Sick or not, you turn and scramble for the woods, heart hammering as the noise of mechanical parts moving took over the rumbling of an engine. It felt worse when you fell to the ground and scrambled, hands clawing at the dirt, grass, and sharp prickles of thorns as you shove yourself back up. Your mind going haywire. Panic rendering your foggy mind to a one-track of just go, go, go. 

Of how you screamed as Knock Out grabbed you. You thrashed and kicked out. You just got so far! You weren’t going back! Meager comforts that seemed so good were not disapproved of as you tried to thrash. The heavy grip of Knock Out with a small sneer stopped your vain efforts. Your shouting reduced to harsh coughing as you finally slump down. 

Defeat with a side of shitty luck seemed to be your superpowers. Somehow, in the span of two days, you found an eradicon mine and Knock Out running amok on the roads in.. wherever the hell you were. And it was just your luck as Knock Out asked for a groundbridge, that he found Shockwave’s little ‘pet’ lab rat.

Despite your sick ridden mind, you bristled at the title ‘pet’. Lab rat, you could deal with. You were just that, sure it was still demeaning and you didn’t like it any better, but pet was.. was certainly not tolerable! Of course, with the high pitched zipping noise. The darkness of the night, aside from the light of the full moon and Knock Out’s headlights, was interrupted with the bright glow of green with sparse darts of purple.  
You hang your head as Knock Out walked his way through the ‘groundbridge’. Shuddering at a wave of nausea as he stepped forth onto a field of purple metal. The illumination of the moon wasn’t gone, however.  
Wait. You could still see the sky. And with the feeling of wind against you, how mildly hard it was to breath in thin air, your stomach lurched as you gagged. You were on an alien _spaceship_ the entire time. If that didn’t make you even more sick, it was the thought of you were who knows how many miles in the air as of right now as Knock Out went right back into the ship.

Managing, barely, to keep your nausea in check, you relaxed the most you could in Knock Out’s grip. Head leaning forward and staring at the shiny metal.  
Wonderful. You were right back at square one.


End file.
